random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 128: Chuck's Baconland
The 1st part Chuck: Mornin! Derpy: Good morning chuck! Chuck: I'm going to make some bacon! Derpy: YAY! Mochlum: Bacon. We go back a long time. Let's eat! Twilight Town Pig; YAY I REFERENCE PAPER MARIO THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR! Crazy dave: MMMMMMMM BACON! Mochlum: .............................................I NOW KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT! Chuck: Let's.... you know... kill it. Twilight Town Pig: (snort) What?! (3 hours later) Chuck: BACON IS READY! All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Derpy: whoops! *Drops cloning potion* Fafa: YOU SON OF A BI- (Explosion) ACF: Wut just happened? Pinkie: I dunno. Tornadospeed: Hey, look at me! I'm Head-Growing-Out-of-the-Ground Man! Mochlum: IS THAT... (looks outside Bunker) BACON MOUNTAIN?!?! Fafas: OMG! Moon snail: YAY! Tornadospeed: WAIT, someone get me out of the ground! (Mochlum takes a piece of bacon) Moon snail: No! Mochlum; The bacon is mine! (starts inhaling all of the bacon like a vortex) All:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa- Mochlum: (Eats everyone except for tornado) YUMMY! Tornadospeed: (gets sucked out of the ground) FINALLY! Mochlum (swallows all of the bacon) YUM YUM! Tornadospeed: U OUT OF U MIND?! Mochlum: (realizes he ate all of the bacon) Woops.... YOU GUYS SHOULD GO INSIDE MY STOMACH TO FIND IT! TO THE SHRINKING SUBMARINE! Tornadospeed: Ew, I'm not eating partially digested bacon. Inside Mochlum's stomach Moon snail: great. Maxwell: At least he have the bacon. Crazy dave: No, I ate them all. BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY! All: WHAT!? Max: Great, how are we onna survive!? Mochlum: (from outside) So, I haven't digested it yet, so hurry and get it out! AND I ATE IT WITH NO SALIVA, SO IT IS SANITARY! Crazy dave: But- Mochlum's Mom: Dinner is ready! Mochlum: Oh yeah! Time to have grapes! Mochlum's Mom: It would be funny if the grapes were huge and like asteroids to your stomach. Mochlum: yeah! Moon snail: oh sh t. Mochlum: *Eats grapes* ACF: AHHHHHH! Wait! How did I get here? Max: Who cares? RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Mochlum: NOW I SHOULD HAVE AN EXTREMELY HOT PEPPER THAT CAN BURN YOU EASILY! Bob: OH COME ON! Pinkie: RUN AWAY! Moon snail: TIME TO SAVE THE DAY! *Grabs warp star* GETON EVERYONE! (Everyone blasts off, but hit Mochlum's teeth, and fall back into his throat again) ACF: ...Crumpets. Tornadospeed: GRAB AHOLD OF SOMETHING AND CLIMB BACK OUT! HURRY! Mochlum: I'm getting tired. That means nap time! Mochlum's Mom: Remember that your food will digest good when you sleep! (WhatIAm randomly appears in Mochlum's stomach out of nowhere) WhatIAm: Hey guys. *looks at chili pepper coming straight at us* OH MY F ING TOASTER! SOMETHING'S COMING ABOVE US! Stomach Hemoglobin: Hemoglobin order stomach acids to digest. My globin, stop screaming kids. You will not survive globin. You will be digested globin. TROLOLO globin. Bowser's Inside Story reference globin. Max: -eats globin- mmm.... tastes like SPAGHETTI and TOAST filled with MUFFINS and COOOOOOOKIE CRISP! -eats more globins- Stomach Globin: THAT IS IT?! NO IT ISN'T?! TO THE SMALL INTESTINE! (the people get more digested) Chuck: How are we gonna get out of this bacon? Toaster: We must... GROW! Chuck: This is gonna hurt you more then us, Mochlum! Toaster: (presses grow button on shrink ray) Mochlum: (Wakes up) GAAAAAAAAAH! (barfs up everyone) HOW FREAKIN DISGUSTING!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! Toaster: You were digesting us! Chuck: We learned that bacon is not worth exploding in stomach acids. Narrator: THE END! Chuck: What a corny ending. Fourth Wall: YOU #IN KIDDING ME? Category:Pages by Rawrlego Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Ponies Category:Bacon Category:Chuck the Chicken